


Y estaremos juntos, en esta vida o en la otra

by M_N_Penz



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Soul Bond, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: El verdadero amor trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, y de manera paciente espera el momento para unir de nuevo las almas de los amantes fieles.Cinco historias independientes sobre amores que volvieron a reencontrarse en otra vida."En otra vida yo sería tu chica, mantendríamos nuestras promesas, seríamos nosotros contra el mundo."-Katy Perry[Amour Sucré Fanfiction.][Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. públicamente reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales y la trama son propiedad del autor de esta historia. El autor no está de ninguna manera asociado con los propietarios, creadores o productores de ningún material con copyright anterior. No se pretende ninguna infracción de derechos de autor.]





	Y estaremos juntos, en esta vida o en la otra

**Author's Note:**

> Atención: Los nombres aquí utilizados están basados en la versión española del juego. 
> 
> Primer pareja: Armin/Sucrette.

Era su cabello negro, o tal vez sus ojos azules. Sus bromas inesperadas o la sonrisa juguetona. Era un todo lo que enloquecía a Sucrette cada vez que estaba cerca de Armin.

 

Pasatiempos compartidos y risas confidenciales la convencían de que se encontraba perdida y enamorada. Una especie de ensueño, combinado con miedo, la llenaba en cuanto lo veía. 

 

Ensueño por estar junto al chico que siempre deseo. Miedo por no querer arruinar su amistad. 

 

Porque eso es lo que eran, amigos cercanos. Mejores amigos, nada más. Y traspasar esa línea era un juego de 'Gana o Pierde todo'. 

 

Si la vida fuera un videojuego de citas, Sucrette lograría pasar el nivel deseado sin ayuda de guías. Subiría la medida corazón del chico en cuestión, y terminarían con un beso en una soñada cita. Pero ella, la gamer experta, sabía la diferencia entre realidad y ficción, y cómo en la vida no existe un reset para volver a iniciar la partida mal jugada. En la vida real no hay cheats ni un código Konami que te de la ventaja. 

 

No podía, tampoco, esperar un movimiento de Armin, con la nariz metida entre una consola y el despiste como sobrenombre. Y eso la frustraba en gran medida, haciendo crecer su insatisfacción y su felicidad en iguales y confusas proporciones. 

 

Una sensación tan conocida... 

 

Armin volvió la vista a su consola, y Sucrette se sintió molesta, aunque estaba acostumbrada a que él actuara así. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de sus propias emociones. 

 

— No te entiendo, a veces creo que estamos cerca, y otras que intentas evitarme —le dijo ella con impotencia. 

 

No saber cómo avanzar en el juego del amor le comenzaba a parecer cansado, agotador. Detestaba los acertijos. 

 

Pero algo ocurrió, y antes de darse cuenta los brazos de Armin la rodeaban.

 

°•°•° 

 

_ LAS VEGAS, _ 1951.

 

Las luces de colores reflejándose en los pasillos y los sonidos de las máquinas tragamonedas inundaban el ambiente, pero no eran una molestia para Sucrette, quien llevaba varios años acostumbrada al ruidoso ambiente del elegante casino. 

 

Los meseros iban y venían, las personas gritaban, o lloraban, frente a las maquinas, pero ella permanecía sonriendo impasible frente a la amplia mesa, totalmente concentrada en el juego y las cartas, las apuestas y los participantes. La perfecta crupier. 

 

Un mirada a las cartas, un discreto vistazo a algún jugador; movimientos rápidos, trampas a detectar. Emoción proveniente de la adrenalina por estar frente al juego en el que era tan experta. Como en todos los juegos del casino. 

 

Su mesa se convirtió en la más popular, pues Sucrette era bella, carismática e inteligente. No importaba que la casa ganara la mayor parte del tiempo, el sólo hecho de jugar contra ella era suficiente recompensa para los ávidos jugadores. Y ella disfrutaba toda aquella experiencia. 

 

Especialmente cuando cierta persona entraba en su juego. 

 

— Vaya, vaya, así que alguien tiene una buena racha —un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules se sentó a su mesa, justo frente a ella. Un par de jugadores se levantaron de sus asientos al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, dejando de inmediato la partida que estaba a punto de empezar—. ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti, Sucrette?

 

Ella siguió sonriendo impasible, intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, evitando por todos los medios sonrojarse como su rostro deseaba hacer cada vez que veía a aquel hombre.

 

— No entiendo sus palabras, señor Fremont, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido —casi soltó una risa cuando el rostro del apuesto Armin Fremont se desencajó en una mueca de desagrado.

 

— Sabes que detesto que me llames así.

 

— Y usted sabe que una empleada no puede llamar de otra manera a su superior.

 

— Listilla...

 

— ¿Molestando de nuevo a Sucrette? —una tercera voz se unió a ellos, cuyo timbre bromista relajó a la crupier. Alexy Fremont, de cabello azul, miró a su hermano gemelo con fingida reprobación—. Es por eso que sólo tienes de amigas a esas máquinas tragamonedas.

 

Sucrette sonrió con diversión al ver como los gemelos más populares del lugar discutían ante su mesa. Nadie se atrevía a impedir que los dos hijos del propietario de tan elegante y famoso casino armaran un alboroto. Y ella, la mejor amiga de ambos, tampoco lo impediría. Recogió sus cosas y se retiró de la mesa tratando de pasar desapercibida.

 

La amiga de Armin Fremont. Sólo una amiga del hombre que amaba.

 

Porque no importaba cuántas horas pasaran hablando sobre el blackjack o el póquer; tampoco que probaran juntos los juegos de todos los casinos de Las Vegas. Compartir la misma pasión por esos pasatiempos era el único consuelo que ella tenía sobre una relación que jamás pasaría de una fraterna amistad.

 

Sucrette se sentía frustrada y feliz en partes extrañamente iguales.

 

¿Cómo ganar un juego del que no conocía las reglas? Ni una ficha, ni una trampa, servían en el turbulento juego del amor que llevaba años intentando ganar. Era como un acertijo difícil de descifrar, y ella detestaba los acertijos.

 

Cabello negro y ojos azules, bromas inesperadas y sonrisas juguetona, aquellas características del hombre que la volvía loca. El hombre que en ese momento estaba sentado frente a una máquina tragamonedas, apostando todo a la suma más grande.

 

Sucrette también quería arriesgarse, también quería apostar al premio mayor en ese enredado juego de Todo o Nada.

 

— Armin, te amo —dijo, de pie detrás de él, con voz temblorosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara por encima de los ruidos del casino, justo después que él jalara la palanca de la maquina.

 

Vio los símbolos girar con rapidez en la maquina, vio como él se levantaba y se giraba hasta mirarla de frente.

 

Antes de darse cuenta, Armin la rodeó con los brazos y sintió sus labios en un beso feroz.

 

Detrás de ellos la maquina se detuvo con el estruendoso ruido de monedas cayendo sin fin, pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

 

°•°•°

 

Detrás de ella escuchó el game over de la consola de Armin, pero no importaba. Su mente sólo respondía al beso feroz del chico. Y sus labios eran perfectos, encajaban tan bien, como si ese acto tan hermoso hubiera ocurrido con anterioridad.

 

Aunque no lo sabía, Sucrette apostó y ganó una vez más el juego del amor.


End file.
